A guadañazo limpio
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: ¿Qué otra forma mejor de liberar las frustraciones? Ella venció al kishin, y él muy apenas pudo vencerse a sí mismo. Sin embargo parecen bastante parejos en esta pelea. SoMa One-shot


**Una idea suelta surgida de algún rincón telarañoso de mi mente. Y me dije, ¡La tengo que escribir! **

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, esto esta basado en el fin del anime, donde Maka tiene poderes de guadaña. No es que me agrade mucho, pero se presta para algunas ideas. ¿SoMa? Creo, no sabría si ponerlo así.**

**A guadañazo limpio**

**Por Yereri**

Y todo empezó por esa manía de Stein de poner a sus estudiantes al límite de la cordura a la hora de hacerlos aprender una lección. Y ahí estaban de nuevo en pleno bosque, y para variar había escogido como objetivos del día a una irritada Maka y a un todavía más molesto Soul, y el resultado fue una discusión que se les salió de las manos a los tres.

Una vez más los retó a abrir los corazones y a descargar los miedos y frustraciones que tuvieran respecto al otro. Peor no podía ser, o al menos eso pensaban todos los presentes hasta el momento en que las confesiones se convirtieron en reproches, los reproches en acusaciones y de las acusaciones se pasaron a los insultos.

Aquello fue un desastre, y la alarma corrió entre el resto del alumnado al ver que ambos se ponían en guardia y comenzaban a atacarse uno al otro sin piedad.

Tsubaki y otras chicas hicieron amago de detenerlos, pues podían lastimarse, pero Black Star las detuvo.

-Es asunto de ellos- dijo el prospecto de dios con los brazos cruzados y una actitud seria que cayó más de una boca.

Ambos habían transformado sus brazos en guadañas y no medían riesgos al momento de chocar uno con el otro. Las palabras se hicieron menos, los golpes abundaban y los demás solo podían mirar. Stein solo fumaba al parecer sin intenciones de querer hacer algo al respecto.

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde la primera vez que hicieron ese ejercicio, y ahora algunas cosas habían cambiado. Ambos estaban mas concientes de su fuerza y ambos estaban dispuestos a usarla. No contra el otro, al principio, pero ellos se forzaron mutuamente a ello. Nunca pudieron recordar exactamente como comenzó o quien lo inició porque todo fue muy rápido.

Kid balanceaba ambos poderes y se preguntaba qué tan parejos estaban a estas alturas. Hacía un par de meses, Maka había logrado vencer al kishin, y hacía ese mismo tiempo Soul apenas fue capaz de vencerse a si mismo (o al menos eso entendió Kid cuando le refirieron la historia del diablito que tenia metido en la cabeza). La diferencia de poder, entonces, debía ser muy grande.

Sin embargo no tardaron en darse cuenta de que probablemente había sido la adrenalina del momento pues en ese instante Maka no parecía ser mucho más fuerte que Soul. O quizás este había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo. Todo indicaba que habría un empate.

-¡Baka pervertido!

-¡Tonta niña nerd!

Mientras tanto cada uno soltaba por momentos un insulto, reto o recriminación.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, chico rudo?

-¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Pudiste contra el kishin y no puedes conmigo?

-¡Cualquier idiota podría vencerte!

-¡Y lo dice la niña genio del Shibusen!

Y volvían a chocar.

-¡Si ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidarte sola!

Y alguno de los dos recibía una patada y el asunto de verdad se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

-¡Al menos yo no pierdo cinco litros de sangre cada vez que veo una chica guapa andando por ahí!

Y la guadaña de Maka le rasguñaba a Soul una mejilla.

-¡De cualquier forma te pusiste celosa cuando fingí que prefería a Blair que a ti!

Y las guadañas volvían a emitir ese sonido chirriante al deslizarse una contra la otra. Y Maka sujetó a Soul de la camisa, acercando sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Ambos tenían las piernas firmemente asentadas en el suelo, y ambos estaban respirando agitadamente, con sudor en sus sientes y los ojos brillantes y feroces mirando al otro.

-No estaba celosa, estaba molesta- y se acerco aún más, casi provocadoramente- porque no soporto la traición.

La última frase fue soplada sobre los labios del otro, solo para después darle un empujón y liberarse un momento ambos del magnetismo que la pelea creaba en sus cuerpos.

Se miraron unos segundos, y luego saltaron uno contra el otro.

Se cruzaron en el aire y el sonido de las guadañas chocando se ausentó esta vez. Esta vez fueron los cuerpos los que recibieron el golpe.

Cayeron de pie, de espaldas, a unos dos metros de distancia entre ellos.

Varias respiraciones se detuvieron. La blusa de Maka se abrió unos cuantos centímetros en un corte limpio a la altura del estómago. Ella se dio la vuelta para encarar a Soul. Una línea, algo superficial, roja, comenzó a mancharla de sangre. El dolor no fue mucho pero la impresionó tanto que tuvo que apoyar las manos en el piso y arrodillarse.

-No necesito tu lástima- dijo cuando se percató de que Soul se había detenido de lo que fuera que iba a hacer. Se puso de pie y se sujetó el estómago. Solo era un rasguño- nunca le tengas lástima a tu oponente, o te puede pesar.

Soul se relamió el labio superior, como si disfrutara de la vista de la sangre. Su sonrisa cínica y algo malévola se hizo presente, como lanzando una provocación.

-No te tengo lastima. Solo espero a que te pongas de pie y sigas peleando.

Y Maka aceptó el reto.

Y los guadañazos siguieron escuchándose, pero el resto de sus compañeros se retiraron a la orden de Stein de volver al edificio.

-Y dígame- Kid se acercó a él y comenzó a seguir su paso- ¿Porqué no los detiene?

-Esos dos no conocen otra forma de relacionarse entre ellos. Es enfermizo, pero si no se puede hacer algo al respecto lo mejor es darles un empujón de vez en cuando.

Kid lo observó darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Y como se supone que los ayudará?

-Les hará conocer los límites. Como cuando se pelean con simples palabras. Créeme, se detendrán en cuanto les duela demasiado para seguir.

Kid los observó a la lejanía, aun peleándose como los más acérrimos rivales.

-Se van a matar.

-No lo harán. Lo mas probable es que terminen abrazados llorando o algo por el estilo.

-O que se odien por siempre.

Stein tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó, sacó otro, lo encendió, y sonrió mientras seguía caminando.

-Habrá que correr ese riesgo. Pero yo creo que saldrán bien de esto.

Y Soul y Maka siguieron peleando por un buen rato mas, sin poder decir con precisión el momento en que lo empezaron a disfrutar, en el que las miradas feroces pasaron a ser intensas, en el que la mueca de odio pasó a ser una sonrisa cómplice, y en el que descubrieron una nueva forma de conocerse, de compartirse, de ser como uno solo.

Para deshacerse de las frustraciones, para comprenderse y para olvidarse de ofensas y problemas pasados, nada mejor que molerse a golpes como ellos quisieran, a guadañazo limpio.

Aunque, tal como lo predijo Stein, terminaron abrazados y llorando. Llenos de tierra y con hilillos de sangre, tirados en el suelo, exhaustos, brazos y piernas confundidos, casi sin poder respirar.

Pero abrazados y llorando.

Y para ambos, fue un gran alivio.

Fin

**Y quizás estoy loca o algo, pero a mí me encantaría deshacerme de mis frustraciones así jejeje. Ahora que lo pienso con seriedad… creo que debo ir a un médico. Debo estar loca.**

**Reviews?**

**Besos!**

**Yereri Ashra**


End file.
